


The Game of Give and Take

by TobytheWise



Series: Toby's Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Play, Bodyswap, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Breathplay, Case Fic, Castiel (Supernatural)'s Handprint, Collars, Coming Untouched, Dean is a Little Shit, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Edging, Face-Fucking, Fanart, First Time, Food Play, Food Sex, Frottage, Gags, Hand Feeding, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Intense scene, Intentional Scars, Knifeplay, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Men of Letters Bunker, Nonverbal Safewords, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, Phone Sex, Possessive Castiel, Praise Kink, Punishment, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shibari, Sounding, Spanking, Sub Dean, Supportive Sam Winchester, Team Dean's Red Ass, Teasing, Tentacle Sex Toys, Tentacles, inappropriate use of pie filling, minor breathplay, permanent marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Cas has fallen. Dealing with accepting himself being human and everything else that entails is exhausting. Trying to navigate all these unspoken feelings between him and Dean is impossible.After a hunting accident causes both Dean and Cas to rethink how ‘unspoken’ they want things between them to be, they finally make the confessions they’ve been holding inside.Together finally, Dean tries to help a struggling Cas accept who he is now, suggesting that Castiel needs more control in his life. Thankfully, Dean is a very enthusiastic volunteer in giving his submission to Cas.





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for SPN Kink Bingo. Each chapter will be a different square fill.
> 
> Square filled: Fallen Cas

It’s been one month. One month since Castiel has fallen and become fully human. One month of watching his best friend struggle and learn and accept that this is for real this time, he’s human. Dean feels terrible watching his friend relearn how to do everything without his grace but Dean would be a liar if he said there weren’t perks of Cas being human.

Dean loves watching Castiel learn everything. He loves watching Castiel’s face as he takes a bite of something he hasn’t tasted before. He loves watching as his face brightens as Castiel watches a new show. Dean loves Castiel’s excitement as he explains the fresh, new feeling of coming out of a hot shower. 

Castiel’s favorite snack is peanut butter and jelly sandwich which Dean never stops making whenever Cas looks like he needs a pick me up. Dean is there through all the ups and downs.

Watching Cas struggle is one of the hardest things Dean’s had to sit back and do, but seeing Castiel become more and more human is Dean’s newest favorite kink. 

Castiel, angel of the lord, never used to wake up in the morning and stretch out in different yoga poses. Castiel, angel of the lord, never used to sit down with Dean and Sam, enjoying a beer at the end of the night. Castiel, angel of the lord, never used to sing in the shower. But fallen Cas does all those things and more. 

A day doesn’t go by that Dean doesn’t get to bed at the end of the day without a rock hard erection from watching Castiel discover and embrace his human self. Which is how Dean finds himself tonight. 

He pictures the jeans and tee shirt Castiel wore today as he fists his hard cock. His best friend spent the day curled up in a chair in the library reading and even that Dean found incredibly sexy. There was a time when Cas could sit completely still for hours but now that he’s human he never stops moving. Whether it’s chewing on his finger, tapping his foot, or nibbling on his delicious looking lips. 

“Fuck,” Dean mutters as he picks up the speed of his motions. He pictures Cas eating something new for the very first time and the look of surprise and delight he gets on his face. 

Castiel is just so utterly human. Just picturing how soon Cas will start to go grey around his temple and age right along with Dean brings Dean to climax. He spills all over his fingers and his lower belly imagining them old, together.

Now if only Dean could work up the courage to do something about these feelings he’s been pushing down for the last decade….

~~~

As much as he loves that Castiel is human, Dean hates that human Cas is now in serious harms way every time they go out on a hunt. That leads to Dean’s current craptastic situation.

Dean being held back by Sammy’s giant moose arm, waiting for the right time to attack. He’s forced to sit here and listen as four vampires talk about Castiel like he’s no more than a blood bag they can drain.

“But he tastes so good!” one of the vamps whines.

“I don’t fucking care,” another hisses. “There are hunters out there watching for body counts. We save our food, idiot. We drain them slowly so they last!”

Dean raises his machete. “I’m not waiting for them to kill, Cas. We’re doing this now!” he hisses at his brother. 

Dean turns the corner and busts through the door without waiting for his brother’s response. Dean’s heart races but he gives himself over to instinct. 

The first vamp who’s head slides free of its shoulders is taken by surprise. One down, three to go. One of them jumps towards Dean as another goes towards Sammy. One of one is good odds in Dean’s book, that is until he hears a pained cry that sounds like Castiel. The one moment of Dean taking his eyes away from his aggressor is all it takes to be pinned down. His left forearm is the only thing keeping the vamp from sinking its teeth into Dean’s neck. He reaches down, extracting the dead man’s blood from his boot. The vamp is so concerned with its bloodlust that it isn’t tough to sink the needle into his body until the fight dies and Dean’s pushing the vamp off of him.

Dean’s up and stalking towards Castiel instantly. His grip tightens on his blade. The guy is so focused on draining as much blood from his best friend as he can that he doesn’t even counter when Dean grips his head by his hair. His head is severed, rolling away from Dean in a blink of an eye. 

Sammy’s taken care of the other vamp so Dean’s undivided attention is fixed on Castiel. Dean’s hands shake as they grip Cas’ face which is now sheet white with a sheen of sweat. 

“Cas, buddy?” Dean whispers as he shrugs off his flannel and uses it to compress the area the vamp was just feeding from. He checks for a pulse and breathes a small sigh of relief when he finds one. 

“Come on, Cas,” Dean grunts as he lifts his unconscious friend. 

“Dean, we gotta take him to a hospital. He needs a blood transfusion.”

Dean nods his head but doesn’t take his eyes off of Castiel’s face. 

Sam drives as Dean holds Castiel in the backseat. This is the worst he’s ever seen Cas. 

“Fuck. You can’t die like this, Cas. You can’t!” he whispers as he buries his face against Castiel’s neck. “I never even got the chance to tell you all the things I’ve been meaning to say. I was supposed to have time!”

“We’re here,” Sam tells him from the front. 

It’s a whirlwind after that. They take Castiel inside where the nurses instantly pounce to take him to the emergency room leaving Dean to sit in the waiting room. He stares at his dirty hands for who knows how long. It could be minutes, it could be days. But eventually a nurse is telling him he can go back and see Castiel, his best friend is asking for him by name even. 

Dean rushes to Cas’ room. He laying in bed looking leaps and bounds better than he did when they brought him in. Dean races to his bedside, sitting down on the chair there and grabbing onto his hand tightly.

“Cas,” Dean says brokenly, willing his eyes to stop watering. 

Castiel smiles at him. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean can’t help but huff in amusement at the familiar greeting. He looks into Castiel’s blue eyes which are no longer glassy and dull. The color in his cheeks is back to its normal shade making the worry and tightness in Dean’s chest slowly smooth out.

“Fuck, Cas. You scared me.”

Cas’ head falls back against the pillows. “My apologies for being human.”

“Don’t,” Dean snaps before Cas can say more. “Don’t even go there, Cas. Because you don’t understand.” Dean stops himself before he says too much. He internally curses himself for not saying more. In the Impala he was mad at himself for not saying things sooner. Now he’s being a pussy.

“You’re right, Dean, I don’t understand.” Cas says in a tired voice. “And I won’t understand until you tell me.”

It’s a challenge. Dean swallows around the lump in his throat. He tightens the hold he has on the hand holding Cas’. Staring down at the floor he says, “I actually love that your human, Castiel. It means that just maybe I’ll be able to be good enough for you now.”

There’s a long silence before Dean is startled by Castiel’s loud, “What!” Dean looks up to see Castiel’s brows wrinkle with frustration. “What the hell does that even mean, Dean? You are a good man and I am the one not worthy of your time. I can’t keep you safe, Dean. I can’t even keep myself safe anymore,” he says with a huff.

Dean shakes his head. “That doesn’t matter to me. I can take care of myself and Sammy and I can help take care of you. Don’t you realize how amazing you are? You’re one of the best things that’s happened to me, Cas. I don’t know what I would do without you by my side. Seeing your face so white and lifeless scared me so much Cas, because the thought of losing you was too heartbreaking to even think about!” Dean’s hands are shaking, his breath coming in pants by the time he’s finished. “Damn it, Cas!” he says in frustration as he stands up and leans over Cas. He plants his lips firmly on the ex-angel’s and pours all of his emotions and love into the kiss. 

When he pulls back, Castiel has a dazed look on his face. He stares at Dean until a smile slowly forms blooms on his face. 

“Can we do that again?” Cas says breathlessly and Dean can’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah, Cas. We can do that again. And again. And again.”

“Forever?” Cas asks gently with a look of fear in his eyes that Dean absolutely hates.

He reaches out and takes Cas’ hand again. “Yeah, Cas. Forever. I don’t want you to ever doubt what I’m about to say so listen up, buddy. I love you. I have for awhile but I was too chicken shit to say it. Hell, I’m still scared but I don’t want to miss another minute without you knowing how I feel. I wanna be with you.” Then Dean pauses and adds, “As long as you’ll have me.”

“Yes,” Cas breathes. “Of course! I love you too, Dean. So much.”

And then Dean is scooting Castiel over so he can hold him in his hospital bed. Dean’s never felt more at home than he does right now, holding Cas in his arms. Dean listens as Castiel’s breathing slows and his body relaxes.

Sam slowly walks into the room and smiles at Dean.

“It’s about fucking time, dude,” he whispers. 

Dean just shrugs without jostling Cas. “I was an idiot. I’m trying to be less of an idiot now.”

“Good plan,” Sam says as he sits down in the seat in the corner of the room. “I’m happy for you guys. You both deserve to be happy.”

“Thanks,” Dean chokes out. 

Now this? This was as close to perfect as Dean Winchester ever thought he’d get to have. His brother’s support and his perfect fallen angel by his side. Dean can’t help the goofy grin on his face because this was only the beginning.


	2. It Feels Like the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: First Time

Castiel lays in Dean’s arms in  _ their _ bed. He wants to pinch himself because he’s not entirely sure this is truly happening. He’s dreamed of being with Dean like this for SO long, never in his wildest dreams did he think it would be this wonderful. 

“Morning, Cas,” Dean sleepily mumbles against the back of his neck. The feel of Dean’s breath tickling his neck makes Cas shiver. 

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas answers, his voice extra deep and husky from just waking up. 

Dean snakes one of his arms underneath the pillow Cas’ head is laying on and places the other on Cas’ belly. Castiel can feel every single point of contact between the two in perfect detail. It’s overwhelming yet amazing. 

Cas scoots his ass back against Dean’s groin causing Dean to groan. Dean’s morning wood lays against Cas’ crack making Cas have all sorts of dirty thoughts. They haven’t done anything sexual since Cas has gotten out of the hospital because Dean didn’t want to rush things while Cas was healing. Well, Castiel is more than ready to start things now.

“Dean,” Cas whispers. “I want you.”

“You have me, Cas,” Dean murmurs back as he begins kissing the back of Castiel’s neck. 

“No. I mean, I want you inside me, Dean.”

Dean makes a strangled noise that Castiel will relish forever. Dean tightens his hold on Cas before going back to nibbling on his neck. On one particular sharp nip, Cas lets out a loud moan and scoots his ass harder against Dean’s dick.

“Don’t tease this time, Dean,” Cas demands. 

With one last kiss, Dean pulls his hand away to dig through his bedside drawer. While he does that, Castiel shimmies out on his boxers so he’s naked and ready for Dean. Dean slips out of his boxers as well before sliding up against Castiel’s back again. Cas curls his top leg towards his belly so Dean has better access to his ass. 

“We’ll take it slow, baby,” Dean whispers right before Cas feels a wet finger touch his hole. He instinctively tightens up. “Shhh, it’s okay,” Dean coos as Castiel relaxes his muscles. 

The finger gently pushes inside and Castiel lets out a groan of pleasure when that finger slides over his prostate for the first time. Without warning, a second finger is added. 

“How's that feel, Cas?”

Castiel nods his head. “Feels good. Can’t wait until it’s your dick inside me. I want to feel your cum inside me, Dean.”

Dean bites Castiel’s shoulder hard enough to leave teeth indents making Castiel’s pleasure go higher and higher. “Not this time, babe. I got tested while you were in the hospital but haven’t heard back yet.”

Castiel groans in protest but understands the logic. “Next time,” he mumbles.

As soon as Castiel is comfortably taking three of Dean’s fingers, he shifts his hips so those fingers slide out of him. He turns and pushes Dean onto his back before straddling his lap. Castiel rolls the condom down onto Dean’s erection, slathering it with lube. 

“Ready?” Cas huskily asks. 

As soon as Dean nods his head, Castiel is positioning Dean’s cock at his hole. He slowly slides down, taking his time to feel the stretch and burn as Dean’s cock fills him. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean says in a strained voice. His eyes are squeezed shut in pleasure. 

“Look at me,” Cas demands. Dean’s eyes widen, burning with lust as they meet Cas’. “Watch me ride your cock, Dean.”

Dean vigorously nods his head as Cas lifts up and slams back down. He begins a quick pace, riding Dean’s cock in a way that makes both men moan. Cas leans forward, grabbing Dean’s hands and pinning them above his head. Dean’s eyes widen for a second before dilating even further. He lets out a strangled moan that Castiel delights in. Taking control of Dean’s body is turning Castiel even further on.

“Fuck me, Dean. Make me feel it,” Castiel taunts. 

Dean follows the order immediately. He plants his feet on the bed, thrusting up into Castiel hard. Cas’ head falls back, looking up at the ceiling. His entire body is on edge ready to fall over. Castiel hates feeling so human, but this? Holding Dean down, making Dean follow orders is making Cas feel powerful again. 

“Cas,” Dean moans. 

Castiel adjusts his hips so every thrust is nailing his prostate. As the pleasure intensifies, his grip on Dean’s wrists tighten to the point of leaving bruises. Cas marvels at the possessiveness that swells within him, knowing Dean will bear his marks.

Castiel lets go of Dean’s hands. For a second, Castiel could have sworn Dean looked disappointed. “Touch my cock, Dean. Make me cum!”

Dean follows the order perfectly. He wraps his hand around Cas’ cock and after a few strokes, Castiel is coming across Dean’s stomach. After a handful more thrusts, Dean’s hips stutter and he groans as he comes as well. 

Dean is staring up at Castiel with a mixture of awe and love. “That was incredibly, Cas.”

Cas smiles. He lifts himself up, takes care of the condom, and wipes them both down with one of their dirty shirts. He snuggles up into Dean’s arms. 

“I love you, Dean,” Cas whispers against Dean’s chest. “Was that okay?” he tentatively asks.

“You really gonna ask that?” Dean asks with a raised brow. When Cas doesn’t answer Dean goes on. “Cas. That was probably the best sex I’ve ever had. And it was with you. I love you! And having sex with someone I love made it that much better.”

Cas breathes a sigh of relief. “Good. It was amazing for me, too. And since you’re not trying to murder me, now that we’ve finished, I’m going to say it’s the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Dean tightens his hold around Cas. “Nothing like that is ever going to happen again. I promise.”


	3. Sammy's College Days are Coming in Handy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Destiel

As time goes on, Dean assumes Castiel’s struggles would start to die down. He figures with the two of them finally being together would be enough to make him feel more at home here at the bunker. Dean hoped that Cas would get comfortable in his skin being human. Dean was wrong.

Dean sees that Cas is trying to put up a good front. Castiel is always enthusiastic in their love making, he’s always excited when Dean brings him something new to experience, and he’s always there to help when it comes to cases and research. Yet the fire in his eye is no longer there. He’s no longer the Castiel with a mission and purpose. He seems like he’s drifting. He spends more and more time isolated in the library or hidden somewhere else in the bunker. Dean’s truly worried.

Castiel is just going into their room to take a nap when Dean decides to go find his brother. He refuses to see the man he loves crawl further and further into his shell. He’ll do anything to help Castiel find himself, even if that means embarrassing himself to his brother.

“Heya, Sammy,” Dean says as he finds his brother in the kitchen. He’s sitting on his laptop while sipping a beer.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam answers without taking his eyes away from the screen in front of him.

Dean takes a moment to grab himself a beer before sitting down across from Sam. “So,” he begins but pauses. How in the hell does he even start this conversation?

Sam looks up at Dean and frowns. “What’s up?”

“I’m worried about Cas,” Dean blirts out.

“Me too, dude. I can’t imagine being in his place. I mean, his grace was literally taken from him against his will and used in a spell. He was forcibly turned human after having so much power and control,” Sam says, shaking his head. 

“I don’t know how to help him. I feel so helpless. Everything I try does jack shit.”

Sam stares at Dean in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time before clearing his throat. “I’m going to tell you something that you’ll most likely not wanna know about me. But I think it’s something you should hear and consider.”

“Go ahead. I’m desperate, man.”

Sam nods his head. He shuts his laptop and slides it to the side. Picking at his beer label he begins. “In college I dated this girl. She went through some really heavy shit when she was a teenager so she craved a certain amount of control. Like she needed it to be able to function.”

“Like OCD?” Dean asks.

“No. Like control behind closed doors. We broke up pretty quickly once we had that talk. I’m the same. I don’t like to submit to someone else. I need to have the upperhand, the control as well.”

“Like sex stuff?” Dean stage whispers.

Sam rolls his eyes. “Yeah. Like sex stuff. Have you ever heard of BDSM?”

“Like whips and leather daddies?”

“You’re kind of an idiot,” Sam snorts. “I’ll send you both some information on it. I think it would help Cas out a lot. He’d have the control he needs. And I hate to say this because we’re brothers and everything but I think it would be good for you too. To give up control to someone else and having that someone else take care of all your needs.”

Dean takes a sip of his beer as he tries to process this. What Sam is saying resonates in Dean’s belly. The thought of Castiel taking care of all his needs, taking control is something Dean would love to experience. 

“It’s not always about pain either. It could be as simple as orgasm control. You’d only be able to come when he gave you permission, for example.” Dean squirms in his seat as he thinks about that. His dick apparently loves the idea. “Bondage is another example. Being tied so all you can do is trust the other person to use your body and bring you pleasure how they see fit.” Dean’s cock is jamming against the zipper of his jeans now. “Or something as simple as a blindfold. Trusting your partner with your senses, knowing they would never do something you don’t like. BDSM is actually a beautiful relationship when you look at it in terms of trust. The dom trusts that the sub will communicate their wants and needs and never hesitate to end a scene if it becomes too much, while a sub trusts that their dom knows their limits and will take care of them.”

Dean clears his throat and discretely adjusts his pants. “Thanks, Sammy. I think I should talk to Cas about this.”

Sam smiles. “Good. I’m going to email Cas some links and blogs that will help him understand what this is. The more information he has the more comfortable he’s gonna feel which in turn will help him feel more in control.”

“Thank you,” Dean says before running off to his room. He quietly strips down and crawls into bed. He shifts until he can spoon up behind Cas, holding him in his arms. 

“Everything’s gonna work out. I love you, Cas,” he whispers before falling asleep too. 

When Dean wakes up, he’s not sure how long he was asleep but the bed beside him is cold and empty. Dean lets out a sigh as he rolls out of bed. 

He’s stretching and yawning as he walks into the war room to find Cas. Sam is sitting across from him giving Dean an odd look. 

Dean raises an eyebrow as his brother but before he can get any sort of answer, Castiel is turning in his seat, flashing Dean a beaming smile.

“Dean!” Cas says as he gets up and stalks over to Dean, grabbing him in a tight hug. “Sam and I have been talking and he’s given me some incredible ideas and articles to read and videos to look at.”

Dean can feel his face flush knowing exactly what Cas is talking about. “That’s awesome. Why don’t we sit down and talk about it.” He looks at his brother, adding, “alone.”

“Yep!” Sam says as he scurries out of the room.

“I have homework for us both to do and then we can go into further discussions,” Cas states as he hands Dean a pen and a stack of papers. 

“What’s all this?”

“It’s a worksheet filled with limits and kinks. You check if it’s something you’re interested in, something you wouldn’t mind trying, something you don’t know about, or something that’s a hard, no, limit. We fill them out separately and then compare notes and talk about it.”

Castiel’s excitement gives Dean butterflies in his belly. He hasn’t seen Cas this alive and excited in a long time. Too long. 

“Alright, buddy. Let’s get started.”


	4. Look Mom, No Hands!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Handcuffs

They’ve discussed the basics of this scene. They’re ready. Butterflies fill Castiel’s stomach as the anticipation built.

“Rule number one,” Castiel begins as Dean stands in front of him. “You will call me Sir.”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean says in a breathy voice.

“Rule number two. You will not come unless I tell you.” Castiel runs his hand over Dean’s hard cock, just barely touching it. “This is now mine.”

Dean’s breathing is coming in shorter pants. He’s already so turned on just by listening to Castiel’s voice. Castiel feels powerful again. He has all the control and he loves it.

“What’s your safewords, Dean?” Castiel asks as he slowly circles his sub.

“Red, yellow, green, and Impala.”

“Good boy,” Castiel murmurs as he makes his way to the front of Dean again. He loves the shiver that runs through Dean at his words. He grabs Dean by the hair at the back of his head and pulls him into a kiss. Dean opens his mouth immediately, allowing Castiel to take control and plunder Dean’s mouth with his tongue.

When he pulls back, Dean already looks wrecked. His mouth is red and wet with spit, his eyes look hazy with lust, his cheeks are deliciously flushed. He’s perfect. “Strip,” Castiel demands.

Dean’s body is beautiful. Castiel stands back and admires the other man, standing naked and waiting for his next command.

“Lay on the bed, on your back.”

Dean scrambles to obey. Castiel follows slowly. Crawling up Dean’s body, still clothed. His hands move up Dean’s side. Gentle, barely there touches that make Dean squirm.

“Such a good boy for me. So perfect,” Cas whispers as he straddles Dean’s lap. He grabs both of Dean’s hands, bringing them above his head. He takes the handcuffs he set aside before they started and attaches them to Dean’s wrists. As they click shut, Castiel hears Dean’s breathe hitch. It’s a beautiful sound and he can’t wait to hear what other sounds he can get from Dean.

“How does that feel, baby?”

“Good,” Dean says in a husky, lust filled voice. “Green, Sir.”

“Good boy. Already following the rules so well.” Castiel slowly takes his tie off, watching Dean’s eyes fill with lust. He uses the tie to make a blindfold and covers Dean’s eyes with it. “Just relax now. Just feel everything I’m going to do to you. Feel how I decide to use your body, knowing you have absolutely no say in the matter.”

Dean lets out a low groan as he wills his body to stay still under Castiel’s hands. Castiel tilts Dean’s head to the side, giving himself access to Dean’s neck. He begins peppering kisses there before stopping to suck a bruise into Dean’s skin. Dean’s hips come up, rubbing himself against Castiel’s jeans.

Castiel pulls back. “Hold still, Dean.”

Dean nods his head, “I’m sorry, Sir. I’ll do better.”

Castiel goes back to leaving marks across Dean’s neck. Possessiveness rises up in Castiel’s chest. No one on their next case will flirt with Dean when he’s wearing these beautiful marks on his skin. _Castiel’s marks!_

“So beautiful like this Dean. All marked up. All mine,” he whispers as he goes lower, leaving a few marks across Dean’s collarbone. Dean whines in the back of his throat, begging wordlessly for more.

Castiel moves lower, toying with Dean’s nipples. When he bites down, Dean moans and lifts his hips again. Castiel twists Dean’s left nipple hard enough to hurt. Dean lets out a high moan and Castiel can feel his cock twitch below him. Interesting. Definitely not the reaction Castiel was expecting but one he’ll remember for later.

Castiel lifts himself completely from Dean now. He waits and watches as Dean pulls slightly at his handcuffs, whimpering at being left without stimulation.

“Please Sir,” Dean whines.

Castiel wordlessly leans forward, engulfing Dean’s cock with his mouth. A warm pulse of precome touches his tongue causing Castiel to be the one to groan. The vibrations must feel good because Dean moans again.

“Sir,” Dean grunts. “I’m getting so close. I’m gonna come.”

Castiel pulls away again. “No, you’re not.”

Dean lets out a needy whine but otherwise calms himself down. Castiel waits until his arms stop pulling their restraints and his breathing comes back down to normal.

“Good boy. So perfect for me, Dean,” Castiel praises as he runs his hands over Dean’s chest and stomach. His hands move lower, barely touching his cock before moving lower to his balls. He gently tugs on them and is rewarded with sweet sound of pleasure from Dean.

Castiel slides back up Dean’s body so he’s face level with Dean’s nipples. He tugs and plays with them with his teeth and tongue until they’re red. The moves down and sucks Dean’s cock until Dean’s body is tight, right at the edge of coming before pulling off. Dean tugs at the handcuffs, whining. HIs face is scrunched up.

“Shh,” Castiel cooes. “Trust me, Dean. I promise you’ll get to come but not until I say.” He runs his hands up and down Dean’s thighs. “This body is no longer yours. It’s mine. I get to decide how I play. You have nothing to think about, nothing to worry about. All you have to do is lay back and feel. You’re my toy, Dean. Now relax and let me play.”

Something must click in Dean’s mind because the struggling with his handcuffs stops. His entire body seems to relax, sinking down into the bed. He looks blissed out with his mouth open slack.

“Good boy, Dean.” Castiel quickly strips himself of his clothing before kneeling between Dean’s thighs. He hicks up Dean’s legs so he has access to Dean’s hole. He lubes up his fingers before gently rubbing slow circles over Dean’s hole. Castiel takes his time lavishing Dean’s ass with attention until Dean’s thighs are shaking with restraining his orgasm. Castiel pulls back, rubbing soothing patterns on Dean’s thighs and legs. Once Dean is settled once more, Castiel returns to Dean’s hole. Slowly pushing one finger inside.

“Fuck, Dean,” Castiel says, staring at Dean’s ass eating his fingers. “You’re ass is so hungry for it. I could watch my fingers disappear in your ass all night, baby.”

Dean’s moans and pleas are music to Castiel’s ears. It’s making him so hard he can’t stop himself from rubbing his cock against the bedsheets. Once he has three fingers fitted comfortably inside Dean’s ass, Castiel pinpoints Dean’s prostate and mercilessly teases the bud.

Dean’s body nearly comes up off the bed in pleasure. “Fuck! Please Sir! Pl-Please let me come!”

Castiel stops, pulling his fingers free of Dean’s body. Castiel can see the tears slowly falling down Dean’s cheeks.

“You’re doing so well, Dean. I’m so proud of you. Such a good boy,” Castiel says as he slowly works the plug out of his own ass.

“Please, Cas. I can’t hold out much longer, Sir. I need to come so bad,” Dean whines.

Castiel pours lube over Dean’s straining cock, coating the entire thing. He slowly jacks Dean a few times before stopping again. Dean’s head turns back and forth but his body is lax and ready. Castiel loves that Dean was able to sink into subspace the very first time they’re playing. He’s so beautiful like this.

“You’re so good, Dean. You listened so well and handled the edging perfectly. Are you ready for your reward, baby?”

“Yes, please. Thank you, Sir.”

Castiel groans at Dean’s answer. He slowly straddles Dean’s lap, watching Dean’s face. Dean’s lips part as Castiel gently slides down onto Dean’s cock.

“Oh fuck!” Dean yells as he throws his head back. “What are you? I thought--”

“I told you!” Castiel says forcibly. “This is my body. I will play with it as I see fit. You are nothing more than a toy for me to bounce on, Dean. So sit back and let me play!”

Dean’s face relaxes as he sinks further into subspace. Castiel begins to ride Dean, jerking his own cock quickly knowing Dean won’t be able to hold out much longer.

“The moment you feel my cum splatter your chest, you can come Dean.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean slurs.

Castiel tilts his hips so every movement is hitting his prostate. It only takes a few more thrusts before Castiel is coming across Dean’s belly and chest. Dean’s chest turns red with flush before he lets out a gutteral groan and comes inside Castiel.

Being marked by Dean in such an intimate way makes Castiel wish he could come a second time.

Once Dean is finished coming, he goes completely limp. If Castiel hadn’t done so much research the sight of Dean like this probably would have scared him, now it makes him fill with pride. He gently pulls the blindfold off and then removes the cuffs. He massages Dean’s wrist the same way he read about in his research.

Castiel finally pulls his hips up, allowing Dean’s spent cock to slide out. He grabs a washcloth, cleaning them both off before pulling Dean under the blankets and holding him.

Castiel isn’t sure how much time has passed before Dean begins to stir. His eyes are still glassy and there’s a goofy grin on his face.

“Are you back with me?” Castiel asks as he combs through Dean’s hair with his fingers.

“Yeah,” Dean says with a raspy voice. “I think so.”

“Good,” Castiel kisses Dean’s forehead and hands him a bottle of water. “You did such a good job, Dean. I’m so proud of you. Drink this for me.”

Dean nods his head, drinking the water. When he’s finished he looks at Cas with that grin again. “That was amazing. Thank you.”

 “No. Thank _you_ , Dean. Thank you for trusting me like that. It was wonderful.”

 “I trust you with my life, Cas. I love you.”

 “And I you,” Castiel answers as he pulls Dean tighter against his chest.


	5. Talk Dirty to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Dirty Talk

Dean assumes that being away from Castiel in order to go on a hunt with Sammy was gonna be a pain in the ass but he never figured it would be this freaking hard! He’s only been gone two nights and he already misses his boyfriend and dom so much. 

Sammy just left to go interrogate the latest victim’s family. He promised Dean he’d be gone for at least two hours, plenty of time to let off some steam and clean up before he’s back.

Dean picks up his phone and calls Castiel because he refuses to be punished for playing with his cock without permission!

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel answers after two rings.

“Hey, Cas.”

“How’s the case going? Are you finished already?”

“No. Sammy’s out talking to the latest victim’s family. He should be gone for a bit,” Dean says hoping Castiel would get his drift. 

“Do you need help with lore or something?”

“Umm, no. We’re pretty positive it’s a witch.”

“Okay,” Cas says slowly. “Did you need something else?”

“Yes,” Dean says before adding, “Sir.”

Cas’ sharp intake of breath is heard over the phone and Dean can’t contain his smile. 

“Cas, I know the rules. I’m not allowed to play with your toys without your permission but I’m just so horny! Please, Sir. I miss you so much,” Dean knows he’s laying it on a bit thicker than he normally would but his cock is hard against the zipper of his jeans and he really wants relief damn it!

“Such a good boy, Dean,” Cas cooes causing Dean’s body to shiver in delight. He loves it when Cas praises him. “Asking for permission instead of just touching what’s mine. I think you deserve a reward for being such a good boy.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean says in a breathy voice. The pull Cas has over him is already making his mind fog with lust. 

“Strip down for me, baby. I want you naked.”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean says as he puts the phone on speaker phone and strips down. He lays back on the bed naked, waiting for his next command. 

“Snap a picture and send it to me. I want to see my boy. I’ve missed you being here so much, Dean. I’ve missed my toys.”

“Yes, Sir,” comes from Dean’s mouth before he can even comprehend what he’s doing. He snaps the picture of his torso down to his hard, leaking cock and quickly sends it to Cas. 

“So beautiful, Dean. You’re hands are going to have to be my hands for the moment. I want you to lick your forefinger and your thumb. Then use them to play with your nipples just like I like to play with them. Start nice and slow. Nice and soft. Just barely touching.”

Dean does exactly as he says. He moans as his fingers graze his nipples. They pebble and harden under his ministrations. 

“Now touch them harder. Twist them hard, Dean. I wanna hear the pretty sounds you make when a little bit of pain is mixed in with your pleasure.”

Dean groans loudly as he twists his nipples hard. He knows they’ll be red and swollen later but he doesn’t care. He loves the mix of pain. “Fuck, Cas,” he murmurs as he continues torturing his hard nubs.

“Slowly move your hands lower, Dean. Remember, your hands are mine right now. Don’t touch your cock yet,” Cas demands right before Dean’s hands reach there. Dean stiffles the whimper at the back of his throat from not being able to touch the thing he desperately wants.

“Good boy, Dean. Now play with your balls. Roll them in your palm, just teasing right now.”

Dean does as he’s told without a second thought. Following Castiel’s orders in this moment is like breathing, it’s second nature. 

“Now give them a hard, quick tug,” Castiel says as his breathing begins to pick up. Dean really hopes he’s touching himself too.

“Move your hand lower, Dean. Use one hand to rub your hole and the other to tease your taint. Don’t breach your hole yet. Just tease yourself.”

Dean touches his hole lightly and lets out a long moan. He never would have guessed his asshole was so sensitive before getting with Cas. He loves it. Loves when Castiel plays with his hole and he can’t wait until Castiel decides to finally fuck him for the first time. 

“Feels so good, Sir. Thank you,” he says between moans. 

“I miss having you here with me, Dean. If you were here right now I’d use those new leather handcuffs we just bought. This time I would use them to tie your hands behind your back. You’d be on your knees with your face down on the mattress with your delicious ass up in the air for me,” Cas states like its not making Dean all sorts of hot and bothered. “Then I’d leave beautiful red marks all over your ass cheeks, marking what’s mine. When I finally got bored on that I’d eat your ass out. Would you like to try that, Dean?”

Dean makes a strangled noise in answer and Cas chuckles.

“Lick your finger, Dean. Then put it inside yourself. Insert is nice and slow. Just like how I do when I want to tease you.”

“Please, Sir,” Dean whines when the one finger is inside himself. It feels so good but he wants to come so badly!

“Don’t worry. I always take care of my boy, don’t I, Dean?”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean murmurs. “Always take care of me. Wanna be a good boy for you, Cas.” Dean tosses his head back and forth on his pillow, overcome with the sensations his finger and Castiel’s voice is bringing him.

“You’re such a good boy, Dean. I love you so much. So perfect for me,” Castiel says with a moan. 

Dean’s body lights up knowing for sure that Cas is jacking off while dominating Dean over the phone. It’s so hot and Dean’s not sure how long he can hold his orgasm back.

“I can’t wait to leave all sorts of other marks on your body, Dean. I want the whole world to see who you belong to. The marks I left before you went on your hunt are probably starting to fade aren’t they? Maybe next time I’ll have to leave marks another way. Maybe some bruises with a paddle or a cane,” Castiel ponders to himself. “Maybe we could try some heavier stuff someday. I’d love to leave a few scars across your body, Dean. I don’t know why but I’m rather possessive of what’s mine.”

“All yours, Cas. Never have to worry. Good boy only for you,” Dean babbles.

“Go ahead and stroke your cock, Dean. Start off slow, I don’t want you coming before you have permission.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean says in a husky voice as he starts touching his dick. It’s so hard and there’s a string of precome dripping from the tip to his belly. 

“Push down hard on your prostate, Dean.”

Dean does as he’s told, seeing stars behind his eyelids. “Cas, can’t hold back. Please let me come, Sir. Please!”

Dean can hear Cas grunting over the phone. “Not until I come first, baby.”

“Okay,” Dean says. “I can hold back. I can wait. I can be a good boy,” Dean mumbles incoherently. His mind feels foggy and gray, waiting for Castiel’s next command. 

“Oh fuck, Dean.” He hears Cas say over the phone. “Come, Dean.”

Dean doesn't have to be told twice. His cock erupts, squirting rope after rope of white cum across his belly and chest. Somewhere in the middle of his orgasm he thinks he panted a ‘thank you, Sir’ in there but he’s not entirely sure. His mind falls blank in the blissful floaty area he experiences only with Cas. 

Eventually the world comes back to him and he grunts. 

“Back with me, baby?” Castiel asks with a little chuckle.

“I’m here. That was awesome, Cas. Thanks.”

“My pleasure, Dean.”

Dean’s phone pings and he opens a picture of Castiel’s bare torso covered in cum. “Fuck, Cas. That’s so hot! Hold on and I’ll send you a picture back.”

Dean takes a picture of his spent cock and dirty torso.

“So beautiful, Dean. How did I get so lucky to have you like this?”

“I don’t know, Cas. But I love you.”

“I love you too. Now go clean up. Find that witch so you can come home to me. And promise me you’ll be careful, Dean.”

“I promise, Cas.”


	6. Don't Do the Crime if You Can't Do the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Body Swap

Castiel tries to concentrate on the book he’s reading but his mind is elsewhere. He’s sitting below the stairs, waiting for that door to creek with the noise of his man coming home. He’s missed Dean so much the last few days while he was gone on his hunt. 

Castiel isn’t sure how long he’s been attempting to read the same page when the door opens, signaling the Winchester’s return. He quickly gets up from his seat and makes his way to the stairs with a beaming smile on his face. 

“Hello,” he greets cheerily. 

Sam quickly brushes past him towards the kitchen with a disgruntled, “I fucking hate witches and hate these stupid fucking bangs. And I’m so fucking tall I keep hitting my head on everything,” as he passes. 

Dean stands awkwardly at the bottom on the stairs. He raises his hand in greeting and shyly says, “Hi, Cas.”

Castiel strides towards him and plants a kiss to his lips only to have Dean push him away. Castiel swallows the hurt he feels from such an action. 

Sam stalks back into the room holding a beer and with a scowl on his face. “What the fuck, Cas!” 

Dean frantically looks between Sam and Cas. “It’s not my fault!”

“You can't just go kissing my boyfriend, Sammy! I leave the room for two seconds and you think you can pull a fast one?”

“Dean, you stormed out of here without even telling him what happened! That’s not my fault!”

“Dean?” Cas questions looking between the brothers. “What’s going on?”

Both brother’s begin talking at the same time, over each other and Castiel can’t catch a single thing. 

“Enough,” he cries. Once they’re both silent he looks at Sam. “You first, Sam.”

Dean begins to talk next to him. “The witch got off a spell before we stopped her. It’s not a big deal. I already talked to Rowena and we’ll be back to normal within twenty-four hours.”

“What do you mean she got a spell off? You don’t seem to be harmed?” Castiel says with a tilted head.

“Baby,” Sam says looking at Cas. “Stop looking at Sammy like that and come give me a kiss.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Dean grumbles. “No kissing Cas in my body, you idiot.”

That’s when everything clicks into place. “You’ve got to be kidding me, Dean.” Castiel starts looking right into Sam’s eyes. “You promised me you would be careful and somehow you ended up in Sam’s body?”

Dean, in Sam’s body, looks down at the floor. “Sorry, Cas. Damn witches.”

“Oh, there will be consequences for this. Go wait in our room.”

“I am so getting some kinky sex, Sammy!” Dean triumphantly yells.

“Don’t you dare! I’ve seen all the marks you have on your thighs and chest, Dean! That’s MY body!” Sam yells as his face turns red.

Dean gives a hoot and quickly walks out of the room with strut in his step, like he’s getting a reward or something. Castiel huffs because he’s in for quite the surprise.

Castiel looks back at Sam. “I promise I will not be touching your body in any sexual way. I promise you that your brother will also not be touching your body in any sexual way. He is going to have a punishment which afterwards he will need to be held. Do I have permission to hold your brother while he’s in your body.”

Dean’s cheeks blush bright red as Sam processes Castiel’s words. “Yeah, Cas. That’s fine. Thank you for respecting my body and not doing anything.”

“You’re welcome, Sam. Good night.” 

Castiel walks to their bedroom, mind already coming up with a plan. He’s greeted with an excited Dean.

Castiel pulls the chair they keep in the corner out and into the middle of the room, facing the bed. “Sit down, Dean.”

“What? No ‘I miss you’ kisses?”

Castiel pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “I would love to greet you with a kiss. I would love to give you the special reward I had planned for us tonight. You were such a good boy, Dean when you called and asked for permission to touch your cock. I wanted so desperately to reward you. I started planning the moment you told me it was an easy gank and you were on your way home. But you were not careful on your hunt and then you didn’t warn me before I greeted your brother with a welcome home kiss instead of you.”

“It was kinda funny, Cas.”

“It was not!” Castiel says as he steps towards Dean. “I cannot sit here and be worried sick everytime you go on a hunt. I cannot stand not knowing if you’re coming back to me or not. So you will take your punishment for not being careful because the thought of losing you is too much!”

Dean slowly backs up and sits down in the chair. With his face turned down towards the ground he softly says, “I’m sorry, Sir. Please punish me so I will do better next time.”

Castiel stifles a groan at Dean’s words. Fuck. Apparently he’s going to enjoy punishing Dean.

“Good boy. Now tell me why I’m having to punish you, Dean.”

Dean squirms in the chair. Without looking up from the ground he answers, “I lied by saying it was an easy case and I wasn’t more careful. Then I didn’t tell you as soon as I got home which lead to some misunderstandings. I’m sorry, Cas.”

“I know you are, baby. I am too,” Cas says with a sigh. He removes his clothes slowly, watching as Dean’s eyes darken. “I was so looking forward to rewarding you, Dean. I had such big plans,” Castiel murmurs as he lays back on their bed. He’s on his back with his feet planted on the bed, giving Dean the perfect view of his hole. 

Dean lets out a whimper that causes Castiel’s skin to shiver. “I got a brand new toy for me to use on you but now you’ll have to watch me play with it instead,” Castiel says as he lubes up his fingers. He slowly inserts them into his ass, stretching himself quickly. Once he knows he’s ready, he lubes up the plug he got. 

“Mmm, you would have loved this, baby. It feels so good,” Castiel says with a moan as the plug is in. “And the best part is that it comes with this little remote.”

Dean is squirming in his seat. Castiel can see he’s aroused and erect. He pushes the on button on the remote, activating the vibrations in the plug which set his entire body on fire. The pleasure is so overwhelming. “Oh fuck,” Dean murmurs. “Please.”

“I’m so disappointed, Dean.” Castiel states as he plays with the plug’s different settings. “Everytime you go on a hunt, I want you to think of this. Think about how you’ve disappointed me and forced me to punish you. I want you to think about how you’ve denied both of us our pleasure the next time you think about lying to me.” Castiel’s breathing is speeding up until he’s panting. 

Castiel stands up from the bed to stand in front of Dean. “I’m sorry, Sir,” Dean says, voice cracking.

“I am too, Dean. I’m sorry that you thought it was okay to lie to me. Next time you think about pulling some sort of stupid prank, letting me kiss your brother, I want you to think about how awful you feel right now,” Castiel says with a huff. He slowly rolls a condom down his erection. 

“I’m sorry. I promise to be good, Cas. I promise I’ll try harder,” Dean murmurs as his eyes turn glassy with unshed tears. 

Castiel slowly runs his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I know you will be, baby. You’re punishment will be one week without coming and not being allowed to enjoy my orgasm tonight. If you take your punishment well than I will have something planned for when your punishment is over. Do you understand?”

Dean nods his head. “I understand, Sir.”

Castiel turns the vibrations up on the plug in his ass as he starts to quickly jerk his cock which is right in Dean’s face. Dean no doubt wishing that Castiel would be spilling his seed across his face or chest but that’s all part of the punishment. Castiel’s head tilts up towards the ceiling and he lets out low moan as he comes and fills the condom. Dean makes a strangled noise of distress at the sight happening right in front of him.

Once the aftershocks have passed he slowly steps back from Dean who is biting his lip so hard Castiel wouldn’t be surprised if there’s blood. He gently pulls the lip from Dean’s mouth. “Be gentle. This isn’t your body,” Castiel whispers. 

He gently removes the plug and the condom. “You aren’t allowed to enjoy my orgasm but you will take care of it. Go and throw this away in the bathroom and clean the plug for me.”

Dean takes both things from Castiel with a look of sadness mixed with wistfulness. Castiel knows this is a punishment that will stick with Dean for a long time. 

When Dean returns, Castiel opens his arms which Dean enters without hesitation. He slowly herds Dean to the bed where they lay down and hold each other. Dean’s breath hitches but Castiel just holds the other man while petting his hair and his back.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I promise to do better. Thank you for punishing me,” Dean whispers with a broken voice. 

“I love you, baby. I only want what’s best for you. You took this punishment so well and I know you’ll take the rest of it well too. I’m proud of you.” Castiel continues petting Dean as the other man relaxes further. “You’re my good boy, Dean. Now go to sleep and hopefully tomorrow you’ll be back in your body.”


	7. Be Careful What You Ask For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Face-Fucking

It’s finally been a week. Longest fucking week of Dean’s life! But it’s finally over. His punishment is over. Dean’s so excited to finally cum! His load is gonna be ridiculously huge. 

This entre week he’s been the poster child of boyfriends. He’s woken Cas up every morning with a blowjob. Then while his boyfriend is enjoying the afterglow, Dean always runs and grabs a mug of coffee for Cas to enjoy in bed. Two days ago, Cas strapped a cock ring on his dick and then proceeded to use Dean’s cock as a dildo to get himself off. Dean may have whimpered through the entire thing but he did not come. He was good. 

He was even extra good to his brother. Making all three of them dinner and not pulling a single prank. He. Was. Good. And hopefully that means he’ll be rewarded.

Tonight’s finally the night, Dean thinks to himself as he practically skips to their bedroom. Cas is sitting against the headboard reading a book when he comes in. Dean stands, staring at his boyfriend who just raises his eyebrow. 

“It’s been a week,” Dean blurts but without feeling any shame. He wants his reward!

Cas nods, putting his book down he looks up at Dean with a soft smile. “It has,” he agrees. “What would my boy like as a reward? If you could choose anything what would you like tonight, Dean?”

Dean shifts from foot to foot. “Anything, Sir?”

“Yes, Dean. Anything. I want to hear what my boy would like if he could choose anything at all as his reward.”

Dean only hesitates a few more seconds before throwing his answer out. “I want you to fuck me, Sir. I really want to feel you inside me. I know we’ve never done that but I’d really like to try that.”

Castiel’s face breaks into a blindingly evil smile. “Alright. I think we can arrange that.” Cas stands up from the bed and walks towards Dean. “On your knees.”

Dean drops to his knees without another thought, feeling the undercurrent of lust that obeying Castiel always leaves him with. 

Cas runs in fingers through Dean’s hair as Dean looks up at him through his eye lashes. “I love seeing you on your knees, Dean. So beautiful,” he murmurs. “Open my jeans and take my cock out.”

Dean does what he’s asked. He looks back up at Cas waiting for his next instruction, holding himself back from getting the taste he so desperately wants. Cas steps forward, wiping the precome that’s forming at the tip of his cock across Dean’s lips. Dean can feel his body practically vibrating with the need to lick his lips. 

“Open up, baby,” Cas whispers as he fists his cock right in front of Dean’s face. Dean responds immediately to the command. 

Dean moans as Castiel’s cock is fed into his mouth. He loves the feel of the velvety skin touching his tongue. He closes his mouth and sucks only to be startled by a hand slapping his cheek.

“I didn’t tell you to do that,” Cas says as he pulls his dick away. Dean looks up with the best rendition of puppy dog eyes as he can muster. Cas lets out a tiny chuckle. “Feeling a little cheeky tonight?”

“Just really hungry for your dick, Sir,” Dean says with a little smirk. “And I really want you to fuck me.”

“Alright, Dean. You asked so nicely,” Castiel states as he runs his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You’ve been such a good boy I will gladly give you what you’ve asked for. Open up so I can fuck you.”

Dean’s confused look makes Castiel’s face break into a grin. “You never stated which end you wanted me to fuck so I’m going to fuck your throat, baby.” He grabs Dean’s left hand and slips Dean’s fingers into the front pocket of his jeans. “Since your mouth will be busy, this is your nonverbal safe word. If you need things to stop, take your hand out on my pocket.”

Dean’s mouth falls open in shock only to be filled suddenly with Castiel’s dick. Instead of sucking, he keeps his mouth open as Cas slowly thrusts his cock in and out of Dean’s mouth. Goosebumps break out over Dean’s skin as Cas runs his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

“Such a good boy,” Cas murmurs right before slamming his cock into Dean’s throat. Dean chokes. “Relax, baby,” Castiel whispers.

Dean does his best to relax his throat so Cas can use it as he wants. They’ve done this a few times and Dean’s able to sink into being used. “Fuck,” Cas moans which causes Dean’s chest to fill with pride. He’s being good for Cas. 

“Seeing you hard and wanting all week has been such a treat for me, Dean,” Castiel begins as he continues to use Dean’s throat. Dean’s eyes are watering and drooling is dripping down his chin but the only thing he can really focus on his Castiel’s words. “I think next time I want to lock your pretty cock up in a cage so you won’t even be able to get hard. How does that sound, baby? I’ll take control of not only your orgasms but your erections too.”

Dean makes a strangled noise around the cock in his mouth. His cock twitches just thinking about Castiel taking that level of control over him. 

“I want you to flick your cock. Flick just the head for me.” Dean does as he’s told and he has to close his eyes from the overwhelming feel of it. It hurts but in the very best way possible. “Again,” Cas demands and he follows the order immediately. He’s positive he could come just from having his throat fucked and his dick pinched. 

Suddenly, Cas plunges his cock all the way into Dean’s throat and then holds it there. Dean relaxes and breathes through his nose before Cas pinches his nose shut too. Dean’s eyes go wide as he looks up into Castiel’s eyes. The fingers of his left hand twitch but as he looks into Cas’ eyes, he trusts Castiel and knows he’d never do something to harm him. Once he runs out of air, Dean full on gags on the cock in his mouth which immediately leaves his mouth. Dean vaguely registers Castiel’s groan of pleasure before his airway is plugged with cock again. 

Dean gags again. His eyes are streaming tears and he’s drooling everywhere but none of that matters. His mind is deliciously foggy with endorphins. He’s riding the high of bringing his dom pleasure. Castiel plunges his dick into Dean’s mouth one last time before Dean is greedily swallowing every last drop of Cas’ cum. It’s salty and delicious and Dean absolutely loves it. 

Dean feels strong hands grabbing him under his armpits and pulling him up to rest his back against the door. Cas is murmuring all sorts of encouragements and sweet nothings to him as they cling to each other. 

Once Dean is stable enough to hold himself up without Cas’ help, Cas steps back and looks into Dean’s eyes. “You were amazing, Dean. I’m so proud of you.” Dean’s heart beats faster at the praise and he feels his cheeks warm. “I’m ready to reward you,” Cas says with a smile as he gets down on his knees. 

Dean stands, staring down at Cas. He watches as Cas slowly lowers his zipper and pulls out his achingly hard cock. “You can come whenever you want. This is a reward.”

Dean nods his head. Castiel wastes no time swallowing down Dean’s cock. It’s over embarrassingly fast but when he comes, Dean feels like his entire body just stops functioning. It’s intense and makes his body shake with aftershocks. 

Dean’s not sure how, but when he comes back to himself he’s laying in Castiel’s arm on the bed. “Wow,” he breathes.

“You were amazing, baby. I can’t wait until I get to punish you again if it ends with orgasms like that,” Cas says with a smirk.


	8. Please, Please, Dean Pleas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Desperation

Dean slowly begins waking up to the feeling of Castiel’s morning wood rubbing against his ass. It’s a pleasant way to start his morning. A smile breaks out slowly across his lips as he gently moves his hips back against Cas’ cock. Cas’ hand reaches around and slowly teases his cock to full hardness and Dean groans in pleasure, wondering what sort of game Castiel intends to play this morning.

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Dean says in his husky, sleepy voice. 

Dean feels Castiel reach for something on the floor before his presence is against his back again. “Good morning, baby. Can you lift your head for me, Dean?”

Dean does as he’s asked. The cool leather of his collar touches his neck as Cas secures it. It’s just a cheap collar they found online together that Dean wears when they’re playing. Castiel said he’s in the process of getting Dean a more permanent collar made but this is the one they use for now. 

“Color, Dean?”

“Green, Sir.”

Castiel pulls Dean’s boxers down to his mid thigh before turning him onto his back. “I have something very special planned for today, Dean,” Cas says as he straddles Dean’s thighs. Then he begins to slide something down Dean’s cock. It snaps into place. When Dean looks down he can see there’s a leather band strapped around the base of his dick keeping it hard. “If you’re a good boy all day than I promise I will make you come.”

Dean nods his head. “I can be good. I promise, Sir.”

Cas hums as he looks down at Dean. “I know you can, baby. What would you like for your reward tonight if you’re a good boy?”

Dean locks eyes with Cas so he knows how serious Dean is. “I want to bottom while we make love, Sir.”

Castiel’s breathe hitches. He clears his throat before saying, “Okay. I think that’s a perfect reward.” He runs his hands up and down Dean’s chest. “Since seeing you hard and needy all day is going to make me so horny, I think you should help me take the edge off now. Don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Cas slides up Dean’s body until he’s got a thigh on each side of Dean’s head. He uses his thumb to open Dean’s mouth. He slowly slides his cock in. Dean loves the taste of Cas’ cock. He closes his eyes and savors the feeling of blowing his boyfriend’s dick. Once it’s over and Dean has swallowed every last drop of Cas’ cum, Cas makes him get dressed and go make breakfast. His cock is confined in his jeans, throbbing with need. It’s going to be a long day.

###

Dean spends his entire time eating breakfast with a raging erection. This stupid cock ring is making it impossible for his dick to go soft and it’s just not fair! He squirms in his seat which only makes thing worse because it causes his dick to rub against the inside of his jeans. 

When he looks up he finds Cas grinning from ear to ear. Bastard. 

“Color?” Cas asks.

Dean huffs out, “Green, Sir.”

“Good boy,” he says with a smile which makes his dick twitch. It’s not fair! Cas knows what that phrase does to him!

###

It’s an hour after they’ve finished breakfast when Castiel puts his hand on his shoulder and suggests they go take a shower. It’s not the first time they’ve showered together but it is the first time Dean’s been in a cock ring without permission to come. 

“On your knees,” Cas says once they’re under the spray of water. Dean obeys instantly, wincing when his knees hit the hard floor. Cas runs his fingers through his hair before handing him the body wash. “Wash me, baby.”

Dean squirts some of the body wash into his hands, rubbing his hands together to get a nice sud going. He runs his hands over Castiel’s feet then slowly up his calves. When he touches Cas’ thighs he groans feeling the strength that these beautifully thick thighs have. He slowly runs his hands through Cas’ pubic hairs then gives his hard cock one soapy jerk before moving up to his tight, hard stomach. This right here is true torture. Getting to feel Castiel’s body without getting to do what he wants. Dean’s cock is hard, still. The head is red, begging for some attention which Dean knows won’t be coming any time soon. 

Cas slowly turns around and Dean starts the entire process over. When he gets to Cas’ ass, Dean bites his lip hard to stiffel his whimper. He reverently runs his hands over Cas’ ass, dipping in to clean over his pink hole before moving up to his strong back. 

Dean stands up in order to reach the top of Castiel’s body. He runs his hands slowly over his back, his sturdy shoulders, around the front of his chest and neck. Dean’s body is thrumming with energy and by the time Castiel is clean his hands are shaking. 

“May I please wash your hair, Sir?” Dean asks in a shaky voice. This is the most laid back, non-intense thing they’ve done while Dean was collared but Dean’s still sinking into that hazy fog he associates with subspace. 

Castiel hands the shampoo to Dean who uses it to wash Castiel’s hair. Dean savors the feel of the silky strands running through his fingers, using this time to worship Cas just like his dom has done for him so many times before. 

Once Castiel is completely rinsed he pulls Dean into a kiss. Leaning their foreheads together Dean can just barely make out the glassy look in Cas’ eyes. “Such a good boy, Dean. So fucking good.” They break apart as Cas begins getting out of the shower. “Finish up in here and meet me in your room baby. And no playing with my toys.” 

Dean  _ almost _ groans. 

###

Dean groans as Castiel forces his face down onto his bed. His ass is up in the air as he waits for Castiel’s next move. A lube covered finger touches his hole gently, teasing him further. 

“Please Cas. Please.” Dean babbles as his head turns back and forth on the bed. He’s not sure how much more of this he can take. 

The slick finger pushes inside and it takes every ounce of restraint to not thrust his hard dick down onto the bed. Cas quickly adds a second finger, stretching his hole for what’s coming next. 

The plug is slowly worked into his hole. “Stand up, baby,” Cas says in a husky voice. Seeing Dean this desperate and horny is really turning him on and Dean can only think ‘good, payback’s a bitch’. “Such a good boy,” Cas coos as he pulls Dean’s pants back up. 

Castiel’s hand is placed on Dean’s lower back as they walk out of the bedroom. A final swat on his ass makes Dean clench down on the plug which of-fucking-course lights his body up with even more pleasure. “Fuck,” Dean whispers as they make their way to the kitchen for dinner.

###

Castiel looks like he’s having evil thoughts. Even more evil than sticking this damn plug up his ass while his cock is being forced to stay hard. Dean just really hopes that he can be a good boy for a little longer.

“Color?” Cas whispers with a raised eyebrow. Dean looks across the table where his brother is sitting and eating dinner with them. 

Dean lets out a resigned sigh. “Green, Sir.” He knows the rules. He’s wearing his collar right now which means Castiel is in control. 

Suddenly, the plug in his ass begins to vibrate. “Shit-balls-fuck,” Dean says through clenched teeth. It’s so good. It’s  _ too _ good. If this damn leather strap wasn’t on his cock right now Dean’s sure he’d have emptied his load into his jeans. 

“Are you okay?” Sam asks, pausing with his fork halfway to his mouth. 

Dean takes a few deep breaths to help steady himself. “Yeah, Sammy. I’m good.” Then he turns to Cas with a smile. “I’m fantastic as a matter of fact.”

Cas leans over and kisses Dean’s temple. Then he whispers, “bratty little sub,” before the plug’s vibrations are turned up a notch. 

Dean knows his face must be flushed, his forehead beginning to dampen with sweat. There’s nothing he can do about it though. He sits in his seat as still as he can muster and waits for Castiel to show a little bit of mercy. Sammy keeps giving him questioning looks but Dean does his best to wave him off. 

Just before Dean has to get up and start the dishes the plug blissfully falls silent again. Dean lets out a breath of relief. Cas kisses right behind his ear and whispers, “such a good boy, Dean. I’m so proud of you.” Worth every second, Dean thinks.

###

Dean sits in his chair, trying as best as he can to read the book in his hands. He’s been trying to read the same sentence for the last five minutes and he’s still not sure what the damn book says. 

“How’s your book, Dean?” Castiel asks in his best impression of innocence. 

Dean looks up as Castiel is reaching up to the top shelf, dusting it as he goes. Dean can only watch as Cas swings his hips as he dusts. The worst part is his damn outfit. Castiel has put on the tiniest tang top Dean’s ever seen and Dean’s cut-off jean shorts. They show off his thighs and ass so perfectly. Everytime he stretches high enough, his shirts lifts up, showing off the back lace panties he’s wearing under those shorts. It’s pure torture. His stupid dick is throbbing so hard against his zipper and Dean’s positive there’s a giant wet spot on his boxers from all the precome he’s leaking.

“It’s really good, Cas. Probably the most interesting thing I’ve read all day.”

“Hmm,” Cas muses as he continues cleaning. This time he bends down and picks up some imaginary garbage off the ground. Dean can’t stop the whimper that escapes as he stares at Castiel’s perfect ass. “I don’t think you’re focusing on that book, Dean.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

Castiel finally turns around. As he walks over to where Dean is sitting, Dean’s eyes are glued to the perfect outline of Castiel’s cock. He straddles Dean’s lap, putting that gorgeous plump ass right against Dean’s hard dick. “Hmm,” Cas hums as he licks the side of Dean’s neck. “I think I should punish you for not focusing on your book, Dean.” Dean whimpers as Cas bites down on his neck. “I’ve always wanted to spank your pretty ass. What do you think? Should I finally make your ass pink?”

Dean nods his head frantically and Cas lets out an amused chuckle. “Alright, baby. Stand up for me.” Cas gets off of his lap and Dean is instantly on his feet. “Put your hands on the back of the chair.” Dean walks around so he’s facing the back of the chair and he plants his hands as he’s told. “Good boy.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean murmurs, his voice thick with lust. 

Castiel walks around, gently opening Dean’s jeans and pulling them down. His ass his bare to Cas and the vulnerable position makes him shiver. 

“Let’s just do ten this time. Just enough to get you all worked up.”

Dean feels Castiel’s left hand against his hip and his right hand caress his ass cheeks. Cas leans in until his lips barely touch Dean’s ear. He whispers, “count them.”

The first smack surprises Dean. It’s just on the right side of too hard. It makes his dick ache further and the plug in his ass stimulates his prostate even more. “One,” Dean moans.

The next smack hits his other cheek just as hard. “Two.”

By the time Dean is calling out the sixth hit, his head is hanging down as he pants in pleasure. He watches as a string of precome literally drips down to the floor from the tip of his dick. His ass is radiating a slight heat and he wants to come so fucking badly!

The last smack finally hits him right in the center of his ass, against the plug. “Ten,” Dean calls out as he slumps against the back of the couch. Castiel is right there holding him up. 

“Such a perfect boy for me,” Cas coos right into his ear. “You did such a wonderful job. You’re perfect, baby.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean manages to whisper. 

“How about we go lay down for a little bit?”

Dean nods his head and lets Cas lead them to their room.

###

Dean slowly wakes up. He’s warm and safe with Castiel’s arms wrapped tightly around him. He’s so comfortable--except for his raging hard erection that is. 

“You back with me, baby?”

“Yeah. Thanks for letting me take a little nap.”

“You’re welcome. Are you ready for your reward now?”

That has Dean perking up quickly. He sits up, smiling as he looks down at Cas. “Yes please. I’ve been good all day. Please can I have my reward, Sir?”

“You can, baby. Strip for me,”

Dean gets out of bed, quickly getting out of his clothes until he’s completely naked. 

Castiel takes his tang top off but leaves those sexy short shorts on. “Up on the bed on your hands and knees.”

Castiel slowly gets behind Dean, draping himself against Dean’s back. He sucks hickey after hickey against the back of Dean’s neck and shoulders until Dean is a whimpering mess below him. 

“Please, Sir,” he groans as Cas slowly moves down his back towards where Dean wants him most. 

Cas reaches around and releases Dean’s cock from the leather strap. “You’re still not allowed to come until you have permission. I’m going to stretch you out and make sure you’re ready.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” Dean babbles as he feels Castiel move behind him and slowly pulls the plug from his hole. His ass clenches against nothing and Dean hates it. He’s too empty after having the plug in for so long today.

Suddenly, something deliciously warm and wet plunges into his ass. It swirls around his hole and Dean realizes with a start that Castiel is rimming him. It’s too much. Too much pleasure. Too overwhelming. “Y-yellow,” Dean stutters. 

Castiel stops instantly. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

Dean takes a few deep breaths to get himself back under control. “It was too much, Cas. It felt too good. I was about to come.”

Cas kisses Dean’s left ass cheek. “You’re such a good boy, Dean. Telling me before you came.” A wet finger enters Dean’s ass as Castiel continues to talk. Dean focuses on his deep voice. “You’re absolutely perfect for me, Dean. You obey me so well. Watching you submit and let go is stunning and I feel so incredibly privileged to be the one allowed to help you accomplish that.” Two more fingers are added. “I love you so much, Dean. I can’t wait to be inside you for the first time. Marking you up with my cum. Making you mine even more than you already are.” 

Castiel’s fingers leave him and Dean whimpers. “Turn over, baby,” Cas whispers. 

Dean’s on his back as Castiel lowers himself onto Dean. He leans down and kisses Dean’s face. Dean spreads his thighs as far as he can. 

“This is your reward, Dean. You’ve been perfect all day. You can come as soon as you want.” Cas uses one hand to guide his dick to Dean’s hole and ever so slowly enters him. It’s all too much for Dean. His head tosses back and forth as Castiel continues slowly filling him up while also praising Dean over and over in that deliciously husky voice. 

It’s all overwhelmingly too much. Dean can feel the tears flow down his cheeks. “Cas,” he brokenly cries as he comes completely untouched just as Castiel’s cock is fully seated inside him. All the build up and teasing and denial all day makes this orgasm almost hurt with how much pleasure it’s giving Dean. 

Just as Dean thinks he’s finished coming, Castiel begins to rock into him while simultaneously jerking Dean’s cock. The pleasure just keeps going and going and going until Dean’s vision whites out. With one last scream his world goes black. 


	9. [Insert Tentacle Pun Here]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Tentacle Porn  
> Warnings: This chapter has some dub-con going on in the background (Tentacle porn soundtrack is playing in the background)

This whole plan started when Castiel found Dean’s secret porn stash hidden under his bed. When Castiel brought it up Dean stammered and blushed before confessing it’s ‘just something I find hot’. 

Castiel decided to make a very special scene for Dean. After many hours searching the internet and many visits to the ‘Bad Dragon’ website, he’s finally got all the tools he needs to make the hunter go crazy while giving him a extra special treat. The final toy just arrived today.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greets as he steps into their bedroom holding the box he just picked up from their PO box. 

Dean looks up from the book he was reading to smile up at Cas. “Hey, Cas.” His eyes go towards the box. “What ya got there?”

“Something very special for my boy. How are you feeling today? This scene might become quite intense and I don’t want to do it if you’re not feeling up to it.”

Dean places his book down and looks right into Castiel’s eyes. “I am so ready for it, Sir. I-” he stutters and looks down at his hands. When he looks back up there’s determination in his eyes. “I’m really ready for something more intense, Cas. It’s been almost a week since our last scene and I feel on edge without it. I’m ready. You have my enthusiastic consent.”

“Thank you for telling me.” Castiel walks over to the bed and gently touches Dean’s cheek. “Next time you feel like this I hope you’ll come tell me. I need to know these things, Dean. I can’t take care of you if I don’t know.”

Dean turns his head and kisses Castiel’s palm. “Promise I’ll tell you next time.”

“Good boy. Now come here,” Castiel says as he opens his arms. Dean snuggles in as he runs his fingers through Dean’s hair. “This scene will be different than we’ve done before. You will be restrained. You will be gagged. Instead of a safeword you will be holding a buzzer that you will use if you need things to stop. As always, I will not be disappointed if you use the buzzer, everything will end and I will hold you and still be proud of my boy. I will also be using something for anal stimulation and I will be using a sound on you. Do you have any questions?”

Dean squirms, trying to adjust his hard cock. “No, Sir,” he says in a breathy tone. “Sounds good.”

“Does anything sound not okay to you? Anything you need more information about?”

“No, Sir. Green.”

“Strip for me, Dean. Then lay down on the bed on your back.” Castiel walks into the bathroom and cleans the newest toy. When he comes back his boy is exactly how he was told. Perfect.

Castiel grabs the box with all the toys and tools he’ll need for this scene. Next he opens Dean’s laptop and ques up the tentacle porn video from Dean’s stash. He hits play, watching Dean’s face as the beginning of the video plays through the speakers. 

“Sir?” Dean tentatively asks as his face becomes impossibly red. 

Castiel smirks as he walks over to the bed. First and foremost he puts Dean’s collar on then he pulls the blindfold down over his eyes. Next he takes the lovely gag he bought. He slowly pushes the very small tentacle between Dean’s lips until the base is snug against his lips. Castiel fastens it behind his head. He quickly places the buzzer in Dean’s right hand. 

“Give the buzzer a test for me, Dean.” Dean pushes down twice. “Good boy. Now try to relax and feel every sensation as you listen to this movie’s soundtrack. You’re the one the monster finds this time, baby.”

Castiel turns the movie up so Dean can hear every single sound. The gasps of the monster’s victim, the squeals and cries, the sloppy sounds the monster’s tentacles make. Everything. 

Castiel picks up the specially orders restraints. They’re big and bulky and slimey. Perfect for tentacle roleplay. He uses the first to wrap over Dean’s stomach, holding him down to the bed so his hips won’t be able to move off the bed. Next, Castiel restrains Dean’s arms to the headboard, wrapping the fake tentacle around his elbows and wrists so each arm is attached to each other. Finally, he uses two more to attach around Dean’s calves to his thighs, then two more ropes to attach his ankles to the end of the bed. His feet are planted on the bed with his legs open wide. He looks gorgeous as his cheeks are rosy with blush and his lips begin dripping drool around the gag. 

The sounds from the movie continue to play. Right now the victim begins screaming right before a tentacle is shoved into their mouth. Dean makes a strangled noise around his gag. 

Castiel lubes up two of his fingers before roughly shoving them into Dean’s ass. He quickly stretches Dean’s hole until he’s sure he can take the dildo Cas bought without any issues. The tentacle dildo he bought is green with suction cups lines all around it for texture. He’s sure Dean’s going to love the feel of it inside him. 

Castiel lubes it up and very slowly eases it in. Dean’s head falls back as he strains against his restraints. The muffled moans and cries from behind the gag are so erotic it makes Castiel’s cock throb. Castiel rips the dildo out of Dean’s hole and waits until he calms down again. Once he’s laying flat again, the dildo presses back in. This time Castiel gets about half of it in before Dean is writhing against his restraints and the tentacle is pulled back out. 

Dean begins to make begging noises around the gag in his mouth. His chest and cheeks are flushed with arousal and Castiel can’t get enough of those beautiful noises. He eases the tentacle back into Dean’s ass just as the man in the movie begins to beg the monster for more. This time Castiel keeps moving the dildo forward until it’s completely buried inside Dean’s ass. The hunter squirms, trying to make Castiel move but he just holds it there until Dean begins to settle back down. 

Dean’s head flips back on forth as he’s overcome with pleasure. Castiel uses the dildo to fuck Dean’s hole a few times before inserting the dildo entirely. He reaches for the next thing he has in store for Dean with a smile on his face. He’s going to absolutely torture his beautiful sub with the amount of pleasure he’s inflicting. 

The sound he bought looks exactly like a little tentacle as well. It’s a beautiful sparkling blue glass toy. He lubes it up and uses it to slowly circle the tip of Dean’s cock. Dean’s lets out a filthy moan that’s of course muffled deliciously behind his tentacle gag. More drool drips from his lips covering his chin and running down to his neck. Painfully slow, Castiel lowers the sound into Dean’s urethra. The sounds Dean makes become even louder. Castiel takes his time, lowering the sound slightly before pulling it back, dipping deeper each time he lowers it again. 

Finally the entire sound is inside as the flared head sits on top of the head of Dean’s hard cock. His head is entirely red, begging for release, just how Castiel wants him. He timed his actions perfectly as the monster on the video begins to tell the man how beautiful he is completely stuffed full. How the man is exactly how he should be, used and begging for more. When Dean hears that he vigorously nods his head, begging for more just like the man on the video. 

Castiel grabs the last toy for this scene in one hand and uses the other to tease the dildo in and out of Dean’s stretched out hole. His rim is pink and puffy, Castiel has to hold himself back from running his tongue along the edges. Next time. 

After a few thrusts with the toy, Castiel pushes it all the way in before he places the second toy right against the base. He uses another restraint to wrap the toy in place using Dean’s thigh. Then he switches the toy on and watches as Dean’s body goes completely still, like any moment he might snap himself in half. The sound of the toy vibrating fills the room along with the sound of the monster and man on the video moaning and groaning in pleasure. 

Castiel removes his clothes quickly before straddling Dean’s chest. He begins tugging on his cock rapidly as his eyes fix themselves on Dean’s face which is completely contorted in the most delirious amount of pleasure. He can see tears running down Dean’s cheeks as he babbles nonsense behind the tentacle gag. 

Castiel uses his other hand to reach back and gently stroke Dean’s cock. He feels his balls draw up tight and he’s exploding across Dean’s neck and face in long spurts. The moment he finishes coming is the same moment the monster lets out a cry and comes all over the man in the video. Castiel pulls the sound from Dean’s cock and it’s all over. Dean’s body convulses with the power of his orgasm. He shouts and screams behind the gag as best he can as he comes over and over and over again across his belly. 

Castiel moves quickly to turn the vibrator off and then slowly pulling the tentacle dildo out. Then he gently removes Dean’s gag. Dean lays there, completely out of it as Castiel removes the blindfold. He quickly closes the laptop as the video finishes playing. He takes his time removing every restraint and cleaning Dean’s body before pulling him against his chest under the blankets. He holds Dean tight.

Castiel goes through the motions of taking care of Dean as he slowly comes back to himself. He goes through the motions of feeding his hunter and making sure he’s comfortable and rehydrated. He lays with Dean in his arms feeling dread fill his head and his belly. He wants to go throw up or maybe bury himself in these blankets and never get up. His skin feels prickly, too tight. 

He buries his nose in Dean’s hair as the hunter sleeps. The last thing he whispers before he falls asleep is, “what the hell did I just do to you?”


	10. Falling Even Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Free Space (Dom Drop)

The next morning, Dean wakes up slowly. He takes inventory of his body as he stretches. He’s pleasantly sore in all the right, delicious ways. His mind feels clear and focused. A smile graces his face as he realizes just how fucking good he feels after that scene last night. His dick begins to perk up just thinking about how much fun and how wild it truly was. 

Dean turns over to tell Cas just how much he loved everything about last night but finds the bed empty. Dean’s heart drops. He was hoping for snuggles and good morning kisses while they talked like they usually do after a scene.   

Dean takes his time getting dressed and leaving his room. 

“Dean,” Sam says as they meet in the hall. “I was just about to come get you. What the hell’s going on with Cas?”

“What do you mean? I just woke up,” Dean says in confusion. First Cas wasn’t there and now Sam’s here looking worried as fuck.

“I was just in the kitchen and he’s literally spaced out looking at the wall. Everytime I tried to say something he’d answer me with one word and then went back to spacing out. I’m really worried. I think you need to go talk to him.”

“Oh my way. Thanks, man.”

Dean’s heart bangs against his chest as he walks towards the kitchen. So many things spin through his mind at what could possibly be wrong. Things between them have been going to well but obviously Dean’s done something to fuck everything up. He takes a deep breath, walking through the doorway only to stop dead in his tracks. There’s Cas, but he’s standing stock still with the coffee pot in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. He’s looking straight at the wall with a strained frown on his face.

Dean slowly walks up and gently takes the coffee pot out of his hand. “Hey, Cas,” he whispers.

Castiel finally looks over at Dean, almost like he didn’t even realize he was there until right now. “Good morning, Dean.” His brows wrinkle as he looks at the coffee pot. “I was going to bring you some coffee in bed.”

“Okay. Let’s get two cups and we can go back to bed for a little bit. Does that sound okay?”

Cas looks into Dean’s eyes and nods in agreement. Dean’s stomach drops further as he seems how dull and glassy Castiel’s eyes look. This is not good. 

“Come on, baby,” he whispers as he leads Cas to their bedroom. Castiel seems to be going through the motions, with no emotions at all, as he strips down to his boxers and gets back into bed. 

Dean hands him his coffee and he gets a tiny smile and a quite ‘thanks’.

Dean waits for Cas to start talking about their scene like the would normally do but nothing happens. Cas sips his coffee while staring at the wall again. Dean’s truly worried now.

“Baby? Are you okay?” Dean asks in a quiet voice. He hasn’t seen Cas like this since before they started this new aspect of their relationship. 

Cas finally looks over at Dean and he sees how Cas’ eyes are glassy with unshed tears. He takes his mug from his hands, then laying down and pulling Cas down into his arms. 

“Shh,” Dean coos as Cas buries his nose in Dean’s neck, both holding the other tight. That’s when something hits Dean like a ton of bricks. All that research they did together mentioned something like this possibly happening. Except they both assumed it would happen to Dean, not Cas, but apparently Doms can drop too.

“Baby, just snuggle in close and listen to what I have to say.” Cas nods against Dean’s chest so Dean continues. “I absolutely, fucking LOVED what we did last night.” Castiel’s body tenses but Dean just smooths his hand over Cas’ back and continues. “I enjoyed myself so much. I loved every part of it and I’m so thankful that you came up with such a creative and fun scene. I woke up this morning feeling sore in all the right ways, my body felt relaxed. But most importantly, my mind felt quite and at peace.  _ You _ did that for me, Cas. You.”

“You didn’t hate it?” Cas asks in a timid voice.

“No! I didn’t hate a single second of it.” Dean runs his fingers through Cas’ hair. “Don’t forget, I have a safeword, right?” Cas nods his head. “Did I use my safeword last night?”

“No, you didn’t.”

“That’s right. Because I didn’t want anything to stop. I trusted you and you never once got close to going over what I could handle. You were amazing, baby. You take such good care of me, every single time, in and outside of a scene. You’re the perfect dom for me, Cas.”

Castiel’s hands tighten in Dean’s shirt. “I was so afraid I went too far. I was so afraid you would hate me this morning.”

“Oh baby,” Dean says as he pulls Cas back enough so they can look into each other’s eyes. “I could never hate you. I love you so much. More and more every single day.” He leans down and kisses Cas on the lips. 

“Thank you, Dean. I love you too,” Cas says before burrowing back into Dean’s chest. Dean can already see the tension leaving Cas’ body as he relaxes further.

“I have an idea. How about we make sure you have a safeword too. That way if you feel like this again, you can call a scene off in you need to. Just like if I would use mine, we stop, we cuddle, then we talk about it. No pressure. No punishments. No guilt. Does that sound okay?”

“That sounds good. Thank you, Dean. I’m glad you were here to take care of me.”

“You might be the dom but I’m still me, Cas. I’ll always take care of the people I love.” Dean kisses the top of Cas’ head and asks, “is there anything I can do to make this better right now?”

“Just do what you’re already doing. You take good care of us all, Dean.”

 


	11. He's My Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Food Play

Dean is at the end of his rope. It’s been two very long weeks since Cas experienced dom drop and it’s like he can’t quite shake it. These two weeks have consisted of exactly zero scenes, stilted vanilla sex, and now Dean’s restless. To make matters even worse, they had a really shitty hunt. Yes, they ganked the djinn in the end but that didn’t save the three girls who the damn thing had taken. They weren’t fast enough. Dean failed. And now he needs his dom to take control so he can finally quiet his racing mind, even if it’s only for a little bit. 

First step is to get Sammy out of the bunker for the night. That’s pretty easy because even he can tell exactly how keyed up Dean is lately. Dean refuses to give details but he does say thanks in the form of a slap on his back and a fifty dollar bill. 

Dean gets into the kitchen. Rolling up his sleeves, he cooks a delicious meal of steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans. It smells absolutely mouth watering and he can’t wait to sink his teeth into it. But first he’s gotta get Cas on board with his plan. 

Dean slips into their bedroom to quickly change his clothes before going back to the kitchen and getting into position. When everything on the table is set up, he sends Cas a text message, asking him to come to the kitchen. Once that’s done, Dean kneels down on the cushion he brought to the kitchen and waits with his head bowed. 

It doesn’t take long to hear the sounds of Castiel’s footsteps as he makes his way towards Dean. Suddenly, the footsteps stop and Dean hears Castiel’s sharp intake of breath. Dean’s not surprised by that reaction. The hunter is wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and his collar. Castiel, ever so slowly, walks over to the table. His fingers barely ghost over the back of Dean’s collar. He makes a little humming noise at the back of his throat before cautiously sitting down in the seat beside Dean.

“I don’t know if I can,” Cas whispers, voice sounding broken.

“What’s your safeword, Sir?”

“Bumblebee.”

“Are you using your safeword?” Dean’s heart beats wildly against his chest as he waits for Cas’ answer.

Finally a soft ‘no’ comes and Dean settles down, sinking into his cushion. The sound of Cas cutting the steak makes Dean’s mouth water again. The soft murmur of approval has Dean’s chest filling with pride and the corners of his mouth twitch up. 

“Head up, Dean,” Cas commands, voice finally sounding more like himself. It’s good to hear. Dean does as he’s told, looking up into his favorite pair of blue eyes. Cas’ hand slowly pets through Dean’s hair. It feels good, calming the storm going on inside Dean’s head further. “This was a lovely surprise, Dean. You are such a good boy for me, baby. I’m very sorry I’ve been neglecting your needs lately.” Cas looks away for a moment. “I’ve been scared.”

Dean clears his throat before speaking. “I know you have been. I understand. But we both need this. And I’m more than willing to do small scenes until you’re more confident again. I’m not going anywhere.”

Cas gives Dean a small smile. “I know, baby. You’re perfect.” Dean can feel his face heat under Castiel’s praise but he just smiles back. 

“Alright, let’s eat this delicious meal you’ve made.” Cas cuts another piece of steak, this time he picks it up with his fingers, offering it to Dean. Dean opens his mouth, accepting the juicy meat. He closes his mouth, sucking all of the juices right from Cas’ fingers. 

“You are such an amazing cook, baby. Always making sure your brother and I are eating well. Taking such good care of the people you love,” Cas murmurs as he takes a few green beans in his fingers and feeds that to Dean. Dean continues to eat from Castiel’s fingers as his dom praises him further. “You’re so smart, baby. You always pretend that Sam’s the smartest Winchester but that doesn’t mean you’re not smart in your own right.”

Dean tries his best not to squirm under all this praise. It’s making his skin feel uncomfortable as he flushes from the top of his ears down to his chest. And yet his cock takes notice and begins to plump. 

“Such a good boy,” Castiel murmurs as he hands Dean another piece of steak. “I know all this praise is making you want to squirm but here you are, sitting still and taking it like a good boy. I’m so proud of how strong you are.” 

Dean’s eyes feel prickly as he tries to hold his emotions back. He’s not strong. He’s not always a good boy. 

“My perfect boy. Absolutely perfect for me.” Castiel places a fork in front of his face and Dean takes a bite of the mashed potatoes. They’re delicious, yet he barely tastes them as Cas continues talking. “You even know when to push. You know when you need help and you’re not afraid to ask for it.”

The tears slowly fall down Dean’s cheeks as he hangs on every word Cas is saying. “It takes a strong man to admit when he needs something. You never shy away from letting me see you, Dean. You never cease to amaze me, baby.” 

Dean’s not sure he’s ever felt more loved than he does in this moment. Castiel knows exactly what he needs even when he doesn’t. Dean was hoping for a spanking or something of the like to distract him from his feelings but Castiel has given him what he truly needed, reassurance and love. 

Cas moves the plate away. “Wait here, boy,” Cas whispers as he gets up from his seat. 

When he sits back down, Cas runs his fingers through Dean’s hair again. “Come here, Dean,” Cas says as he pulls Dean up from his cushion. He positions Dean so he’s got a leg on either side of Cas’ lap, facing each other. 

“You made me such a delicious meal, baby. Thank you.” Cas pulls Dean down by the back of his neck so their lips can touch. It’s gentle at first but quickly turns heated as Cas bites down on Dean’s lips and demanding entrance into his mouth. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean breathlessly says when they finally pull apart. 

“We’re not done yet, baby. I’m looking forward to enjoying my dessert.” The smile Cas gives him makes Dean’s belly flood with excitement. Cas takes a spoon filled with ice cream and uses it to smear cold ice cream across Dean’s collarbone. Dean makes a noise of surprise at the cold sensation before moaning when Cas chases the cold away with his tongue. 

When the spoon comes up again, it runs down Dean’s sternum, this time filled with warm cherry pie. The dueling sensations of warm pie, cold ice cream, and Cas’ tongue is driving Dean completely wild with lust. His cock is so hard it’s throbbing in his boxers. Castiel looks no better with dilated eyes, a gorgeous flush on his cheeks, and Dean can definitely make out the outline of his hard cock in his pants. 

Castiel swipes some of the ice cream across his lips and raises his eyebrow. Dean doesn’t need anymore of an invitation. He quickly leans forward, licking the cool substance from Cas’ lips before plunging his tongue into Cas’ warm mouth. He moans into the kiss, begging for more with his body.

Cas lifts Dean up from where their sitting and places him down on the table. He quickly steps back and strips out of his clothes. “Get those off, Dean,” he growls when he notices Dean just staring. Dean frantically whips his boxers off then waits for Castiel’s next order. 

Cas stalks forward, lining his cock against Dean’s as he stands between Dean’s open thighs. He pulls Dean into a frantic kiss that’s all teeth and tongue and absolutely no finesse. It’s fucking perfect. 

“Please tell me you’re wearing a plug right now, Dean?” Cas begs as he begins to nip at Dean’s neck, leaving hickeys as he goes. 

“Fuck. I’m not. I’m sorry, Sir!” Rookie mistake. 

“That’s okay. I have another idea.” Cas reaches behind Dean. Suddenly, his cock is enveloped in Castiel’s big, warm hand. He instinctively grinds his cock harder against Cas’ cock. Cas’ hand glides over both cocks with practiced ease. When Dean looks down, he gasps. Cas is using the warm pie filling as lube as he strokes their cock and it’s way sexier than it has any right to be. 

“Fuck! Please, Sir! I’m already so close!” Dean moans against Cas’ shoulder. 

“Not yet, boy. You only get to come when I say so!” Cas grabs more of the warm pie filling and it’s just so good. Dean tilts his head back, moaning with abandonment. 

“Can’t hold on, Sir. I can’t,” Dean grunts. But then his cock is surrounded by something freezing cold and his orgasm isn’t threatening him like it just was. His cock slowly begins to warm up as Castiel continues to stroke them together. Pin prickles threaten his eyes once more knowing just how much Cas takes care of him, going so far as helping him not cum before he’s supposed to.

Cas grabs another hand of warm pie this time. “Watch our cocks, baby. Once you see mine start coming you can come too.” It only takes a few more strokes now that Dean’s cock is surrounded by the hot pie before he’s right at the edge. The sound of Cas’ breath hitching is music to Dean’s ears. He watches with wide eyes as Cas’ cock begins to spurt cum across their bellies. Dean’s body lets go and he comes as Cas collects what he can from Dean’s cock in his hand. 

“Here you go, baby. Clean up some of our mess,” Cas says as he brings his filthy hand to Dean’s mouth. It’s covered with pie filling, ice cream, and their combined cum. It’s one of the most delicious things Dean’s ever tasted. He greedily laps up every drop from Cas’ hand, sucking on each of his fingers so he doesn’t miss any of it. “Good boy, Dean.”

Dean’s head falls back against the table. It takes a moment before he begins to giggle. “Oh my god,” he wheezes. Cas quickly joins him and they laugh and laugh until they’re both breathless and holding their stomachs. 

“Fuck, Cas. That was fucking amazing.” Dean sits up, his hand falling into a giant glob of pie filling and grimacing. 

Cas looks down at their crotches. “Shower first?”

“Shower first.” Dean gets off the table and gives Cas a grin before yelling, “last one there’s a rotten egg!” It feels good to have his Castiel back.


	12. Marked Forever As Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Knife Play  
> Warnings: This chapter has Castiel literally carving into Dean's skin and some blood play. If that's a trigger for you please skip this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rope work done in this chapter can be found at this link: https://imgur.com/gallery/ujwy4

Castiel wipes his hands on his jeans. It’s been months since he experienced Dom drop and he’s slowly worked their scenes up to this one. He wants it so bad, so does Dean. 

“What’s your safewords, Dean?”

“Red, yellow, green, and Impala.” Dean pauses before saying, “what’s your safeword, Sir?”

“Bumblebee.” 

Castiel fastens the collar around Dean’s neck. He runs his hands through Dean’s hair, down his neck, and over his shoulders, relaxing the hunter’s muscles. 

“We’ve talked about this scene a lot. Are you ready, Dean?”

“Yes, Cas.” Dean looks into Castiel’s eyes, willing Cas to see just how serious he is. “I want this.”

Castiel nods his head. He steps away to retrieve the rope. They took their time picking this out, Dean picking the color, saying it matched the color of the tie Cas used to wear. Castiel smiles as he remembers Dean describing his feelings, telling him how the rope will be an extension of Castiel, all over his body. 

Castiel loops the rope around Dean’s neck, tying a double coin knot at his chest. He goes through the motions with practiced ease, wrapping the rope around the top of his arm, pinning them to his sides by the rope around his neck. Castiel works his way down, repeating the arm ties twice more before taking the rope to the backside of Dean, running the rope between his legs. The rope looks absolutely beautiful so far. The blue contrasting against Dean’s skin. Castiel checks to make sure the rope isn’t too tight against Dean’s crack before pulling it up through the loop at the back of Dean’s neck. 

Castiel methodically continues his work, crisscrossing the rope across Dean’s back, pinning his arms down to his sides further. The design is breathtakingly beautiful when he’s done. He ties the slack at the top of Dean’s crack with a little bow. He steps back and just looks, taking every detail of Dean in. Dean’s breathing is shallow with lust, his cheeks and chest flushed, and his eyes are glossed over in the way they get when he’s sinking further and further into subspace. Perfect. 

Castiel runs his hands reverently over the ropes. “Perfect. Stunning. Beautiful,” he murmurs as he circles his boy. “I can’t wait to brand you once more, Dean.” Dean half lidded eyes follow his every move but no other part of him moves. “Color?”

“Green, Sir,” Dean whispers huskily. He’s ready, and so is Castiel. 

“Good boy,” Castiel murmurs affectionately. “Kneel, baby.” Dean obeys instantly, gracefully falling to his knees on the concrete of the dungeon floor. Castiel checks the ropes again, making sure none of them are causing any sort of discomfort. 

Castiel picks up his angel blade, twirling it in his hand, testing the weight like he always does before battle. This time he’ll be using his blade out of love rather than out of violence. He’s ready. 

He wants to make this as enjoyable for Dean as possible so he takes the cock sleeve he ordered online and slides it over Dean’s hard cock. Dean moans, closing his eyes in pleasure. Castiel hits the button on the bottom, causing the sleeve to begin vibrating around Dean’s dick. 

“Are you ready, baby?”

“Yes, Sir. Green. I’m ready, Cas. Want it,” he babbles as Castiel lines up his right hand against Dean’s shoulder, right where his hand print used to be branded. 

“Here we go,” Castiel whispers to himself. With his left hand, he begins to cut into Dean’s skin around his own hand. The first cut is around his thumb. Warm blood touches Castiel’s hand as Dean strains against the ropes. He grits his teeth, letting out a whine. Castiel pauses, giving Dean time to calm back down. 

Once he stops struggling, Dean relaxes back into his ropes. The cock sleeve is still vibrating around Dean’s hard cock and the hunter’s eyes are still glazed over. Castiel swipes his knife quickly again, this time around his pointer finger. This time, Dean lets out a long groan and Castiel watches as Dean’s cock twitches inside the cock sleeve. It’s breathtaking how deep Dean is sinking. 

Castiel digs his blade back into Dean’s skin, marking around his middle finger. Dean lets out a cry, mingled with pain and pleasure. Sweat is beginning to break out across Dean’s brow as he struggles to lean into the pain instead of fight it. Perfect.

“Doing so well, baby. We’re almost done and then you can come. I’ll take care of you, Dean,” Castiel murmurs until Dean’s face stops grimacing. He leans down to kiss across Dean’s face before pushing a button on the cock sleeve to turn the vibrations up a notch. Dean’s hips thrust forward once before he stills himself. “Good boy, Dean.”

“Please,” Dean whimpers as he feels the blade touch his skin again. Castiel quickly swipes it around his ring finger. The feel of Dean’s hot blood pouring onto his fingers is causing Castiel’s cock to throb in his pants. The trust that Dean is putting in him is astounding and Castiel promises never to take this for granted. 

Without waiting for Dean to adjust, Castiel swipes his blade around his pinky finger. Dean lets out a scream that causes Castiel’s entire body to break out in goosebumps. 

He takes his hand away and just stares at the new brand he’s made. Castiel breath catches in his throat, he’s so overwhelmed with gratitude and love for this man. With one more cut with his balde, the hand print has come full circle. It’s perfect. 

Dropping his blade carelessly to the ground, Castiel opens his pants, quickly pulling his cock free. “Dean, you were amazing, baby,” Castiel murmurs as he pulls the cock sleeve from Dean’s cock. Dean whimpers, begging to come. Castiel isn’t going to make him wait. He falls to his knees and slots their cocks against each other. Then he runs his left hand across Dean’s open skin, covering his hand in hot blood. He uses Dean’s own blood as lube, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks. 

“Fuck, Cas. Please!”

Castiel uses his right hand to touch around the cuts he’s just made before placing his hand on the new brand, gripping Dean’s shoulder. He strokes them hard and fast until they both cry out and come. Tears drip down Dean’s face as he comes but his face is slack with pleasure and contentment. 

Castiel quickly unties Dean and lays him down on the blankets they brought down to the dungeon. He wipes up the come and blood until they’re both clean. Dean’s shoulder continues bleeding but Castiel can’t get himself to cover it, not yet. 

He holds Dean until the hunter slowly comes back to himself with a goofy grin on his face. Castiel leans down and kisses Dean. Kisses his lips, his eyes, his nose, his chin. 

“I love you, Dean. Thank you,” he whispers into Dean’s skin. 

“Mm,” Dean hums. “Thank you for owning me again. You’ve got dibs now,” he says with a grin.

Castiel rolls his eyes as he grabs the hydrogen peroxide. “This might sting,” he warms before pouring some onto Dean’s shoulder. This way the cuts will be cleaned but will also be more likely to scar. Castiel wants his marks here forever. 

“I’m okay. Color, babe?” Dean asks with a gentle smile. 

Castiel returns it. He kisses Dean once more because he just can’t get enough. “Green.”


	13. I Liked It.... So I Put A Ring On It...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Collar

Dean walks into their bedroom after finishing up in the shower to find Cas pacing back and forth. That’s not usually a good sign.

“What’s going on, babe?” he asks as nonchilantly as he can muster with all the nerves in his belly.

Cas stops his pacing, feet planted firmly in place once he sees Dean. Face flushing as his mouth opens and closes like a fish.

“Can you come sit down please?” Cas blurts out as his face turns even redder.

“Sure,” Dean says slowly as he sits in the chair that Cas motioned towards.

Cas takes a deep breath, steeling himself and Dean’s stomach drops. Obviously something’s going on. Maybe Cas is finally realizing how much better he can do than staying with him, a washed up hunter.

Cas kneels down between Dean’s legs, taking Dean’s hands in his. The feel of Cas’ fingers rubbing gently across Dean’s wrists is soothing, allowing Dean’s nerves to calm back down.

“I love you. So much, Dean,” Cas begins, eyes glassy with unshed tears. “When I lost my grace and became human, I thought my life was over. Yes, I was still alive but I wasn’t really living anymore. Everything was gray, mundane. Everything felt like such a burden. I no longer had a purpose.”

“Oh, baby,” Dean murmurs under his breath, feeling so many emotions right in the center of his chest.

“I felt so lost.” Cas’ face finally has the tiniest smile as he continues. “If those vampires weren’t dead I would think about sending them a thank you card because they gave us the push we needed.” Dean lets out a surprised laugh as he squeezes Cas’ hands. “What we have, Dean, is so beyond anything I could have ever imagined. It’s so special.”

“One might say we have a profound bond,” Dean jokes with a watery grin.

Castiel’s smile makes Dean’s chest fill with even more warmth. “Exactly. And then we added this new level to our relationship and it somehow did the impossible, it made it even better. Having you as my boy, Dean,” Cas pauses and takes in a shaky breath, his hand reaching beneath the sleeve of Dean’s shirt to touch the scar he left there. “You make me feel alive again.”

Dean can feel the slow tears fall from his eyes and down his cheeks. He’s humbled with how much passion Cas uses as he talks about them. He revels in the knowledge that Castiel feels just as deeply as Dean does.

“Thank you for what you’ve given me, Dean,” Cas says before leaning up and kissing Dean’s lips. “Thank you,” he emphasises, looking straight into Dean’s eyes as his own begin to pour as well. “Thank you for giving me control when I felt like I would never have any again. Thank you for giving me power when I thought power would forever be impossible. Thank you for making me remember that life is more than just going through the motions. Thank you for giving me your love, each and every day. I love you, Dean.”

“Cas, I love you, too.”

Cas reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a long, skinny box, running his hands reverently over it. “While I was doing my research, I found many, many interesting things. One being the symbolism that comes with a collar.”

Dean’s breath hitches at the implications of what Cas is saying.

“This means forever for me,” Cas says with a smile. “Forever was already in our cards of course, since we’ll be sharing a Heaven one day but this collar represents forever while we’re still on this earth.”

“Cas,” Dean breaths, waiting on the edge of his seat.

“I present to you this collar as an outward and material representation of the love I have for you. With this collar, I promise to always love you, to always take care of you as Dean and my boy, to always punish you when it’s called for but also to always reward you as well. I love you, Dean.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean says as Cas finally opens the box. Inside is the most beautiful chain collar that Dean’s ever seen. The chains all interconnect in the most amazing pattern with links of blue that match Cas’ old tie, just like Dean’s favorite ropes. Right where it will sit at Dean’s throat is an infinity symbol. When Dean looks closer, he sees that the infinity has a wide loop right in the front that has writing on it. ‘Property of Castiel’.

“It’s perfect, Cas. Thank you.” Dean’s fingers slide across the collar, taking in every detail. “Can you put it on me, please?”

“Of course, Dean.” Cas takes it out of the box as Dean tilts his head forward. The cool feel of it on his neck is perfect and brings goosebumps across his skin.

“How’s it look?” Dean asks in a husky tone once the collar is in place.

Cas’ eyes light up as he stares at Dean’s throat. “Perfect.”

Dean looks at the ground. “I actually have something for you, too.” He gets up from his chair, walking over to his sock draw, pulling out the black box he’d hidden in the back.

When he turns around, Cas is standing behind him with a quizzical look on his face, complete with the trademarked head tilt.

Taking a deep breath, Dean falls down on one knee. “You stole my thunder a little bit,” he starts with a depreciating chuckle. “Now that I’ve got my collar and we’re committed to each other for life, I figured we could go ahead and start calling ourselves husbands.” Dean opens the box, showing the matching silver rings inside. “We can’t legally get married since, you know, I’m technically dead and you’re not actually Jimmy. But since our relationship is so much deeper than boyfriends, lovers, partners, that we could take these rings and pronounce ourselves husband and husband. What do you say, baby? Do you wanna be my husband?”

Castiel’s eyes trickle with tears and his face is split with a giant, gummy smile. He falls to his knees, holding Dean tight in his arms. “Of course I’ll be your husband, Dean! I love you. I would love nothing more than to wear your ring so everyone knows you’re mine and I am yours.”

“Good. I’m glad I won’t have to watch anymore people hitting on you when we’re out in public,” Dean says making them both chuckle. He takes the ring that’s meant for Cas out of the little box. “I got them engraved,” he says as he hands Castiel’s over.

“‘Owner’”, Cas says with a smile. “What does yours say?”

Dean shows it to Cas. ‘Owned’.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! We made it! I seriously can't believe this story is already over. It blow my mind! Special thank you to Dmsilvis for making the gorgeous art for this last chapter! You are amazing, my friend!! :)  
> And thank you to every single one of you who stuck with this story the whole time and left me comments. *Squishes you each*


End file.
